Nishinoya's Girl
by CoffeeAndWaifu's
Summary: Summary: Mikoto Inoue has had the biggest crush on "The Guardian Deity" for the longest time. He doesn't know that though. Yuu Nishinoya likes someone. But she doesn't know it. He's liked her for as long as he could remember. Karasuno Volleyball team knows something is up with Nishinoya. But what is it? Changed the rating to T for bad language- very little. I don't own the picture.
1. Nishinoya

Haikyu! fanfic

Yuu Nishinoya x oc fanfic

 **Summary: Mikoto Inoue has had the biggest crush on "The Guardian Deity" for the longest time. He doesn't know that though.**

 **Yuu Nishinoya likes someone. But she doesn't know it. He's liked her for as long as he could remember.**

 **Karasuno Volleyball team knows something is up with Nishinoya. But what is it?**

He likes her. He knows he does. It's not just a simple crush either, he knows what that's like. This is something else entirely. His heart pounds in his ears when she's near.

Her beautiful smile glows as it lights up her face. Her silky smooth hair, what he would give to run his hand through it!

When her eyes twinkle with laughter, his heart skips a beat.

Her laughter makes him lose his breath.

And most of all, her lips. He would do anything to taste those sweet looking lips.

Yes, Nishinoya Yuu was completely besotted.

And it wasn't just any girl. It had to be Inoue Mikoto, the most popular girl in school. Also known as the Ice Mistress and Mistress by the guys and girls respectively.

He had it bad and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"-oya. -noya. -ishinoya. NISHINOYA!" a shout brought Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno volleyball club's "Guardian Deity" out of his haze. "Huh? wut?" he mumbled incoherently. Tanaka Ryusuoke stared worriedly at his best friend. "Are you alright? You seem distracted," he said. Nishinoya shook his head. "Yosh! I'm fine! Send me another one!" and threw himself back into his volley ball practice.


	2. Mikoto

**I don't own Haikyu or it's characters. I only own Inoue Mikoto.**

She had it bad for him.

That short midget. The loud mouth.

The one with that ever infectious grin that doesn't hesitate to warm her- Shit- she had it bad for him.

Not that he knows of course. That volleyball idiot.

Even that is thought fondly and Argh!- she doesn't know what to do with these feelings.

It makes her feel weird, all giddy inside whenever she sees him grinning or laughing with his friends.

She can't help but sneak peeks at him when no one is looking. Going to see his volleyball games, with the lame excuse that her friends made her.

*Thump Thump* He looked over her way.  
She feels like a school girl experiencing her first crush.  
The thing is, that's exactly what she is. A school girl head over heels for a volleyball idiot.

Inoue Mikoto, the Ice Mistress, was head over heels in love with Nishinoya Yuu, the resident volleyball idiot.

Mikoto knew she could just go up to him and confess. It wouldn't matter if he turned her down, she reminded herself.

What a terrible liar she was, not even able to convince herself.  
It hurt terribly, whenever he threw himself at Shimizu Kiyoko, her best friend.

Kiyoko was extremely pretty, she could admit. And Kiyoko really was beautiful.

It was just that no one could muster up the courage to confess to her, the loyal Ice Princess to the Ice Mistress.

"Mikoto," her name bringing her out of her thoughts. "What do you think of the volleyball club," Kiyoko asked, a blindingly pretty smile on that pretty face Nishinoya liked. Mikoto replied, "It seems fun, I guess. They seem really loud," yeah, like that idiot she liked. Mikoto couldn't help the small pang of jealousy she felt when she caught a sight of Nishinoya looking across the field to look at Kiyoko. Why couldn't he ever look at her that way?


	3. Nishinoya's thoughts

Nishinoya and his best friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, sat together on the field, eating lunch together silently for once, instead of talking about volleyball.

He looked across the field, looking at Mikoto, who uncharacteristically had a small frown on her beautiful face. Tanaka was a good friend and all, but he really had no tact at times.

Nishinoya could hardly tear his eyes off Mikoto, but his best friend had to think it was Shimizu.

Sure, Shimizu was pretty and all, but in all honestly, she paled in comparison to the lovely Mikoto in his humble opinion.

He liked Shimizu and all, but she was like a sister to him. A fierce look appeared on his face, thinking about all the boys he had to chase away, completely missing Tanaka's challenge for Shimizu.

He didn't realize Tanaka's shout could be heard across the field to where the two girls sat as he was too busy thinking of all the boys he had to murder.

 **I updated early because I had inspiration. I have the next chapter written, but don't expect a really fast update after that chapter.**


	4. Mikoto's heartache

Tanaka's yell reached all the way to where the girls were talking aka gossiping, making Kiyoko sigh in weariness and slight fondness.

Mikoto smiled with laughter, but on the inside she was wincing from pain.

She had known she stood no chance against Kiyoko, but to have it rubbed in her face day after day really took a toll on her emotional state.

Just then, Sugawara and Daichi walked by, acting like the lovey dovey couple they were.

She watched as they walked past them, never noticing them in their lovestruck daze.

How she wished to have something like that with Nishinoya.

But they never talked, how could it ever be? She looked over at Kiyoko, taking in the fond look on her face as she looked at Tanaka(?) was that his name? and Nishinoya.

She kept on watching Tanaka repeat his challenge a little softer to Nishinoya who jumped up and yelled back in good humor.

She kept on watching, putting herself through the torture she knew she deserved for liking a guy who would never love-or even like- her.

She watched and felt her heart shatter as she listened to them declaring Kiyoko as a goddess. What was she if Kiyoko was a goddess?

In comparison she must be an ant.

She couldn't do this anymore.

She couldn't listen to her crush talking about another girl with such love.

But… what if this was her punishment? Yes, it had to be.

The world was telling her that she couldn't be with Nishinoya.

Nishinoya, the guy whose mere smile could light up her day.

Whose willpower and strength helped her at her lowest.

The guy who she involuntarily fell in love with.

She stood up abruptly, catching Kiyoko's attention and also SugaDai's. She smiled apologetically at Kiyoko.

"I'm going to go freshen up at the restroom. Head onto the classroom without me."

Kiyoko gave a small frown at this but nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

She gave another grin at Kiyoko before speed walking to the restroom.


	5. What Nishinoya sees

He watched as she smiled- _ **fakeFaKefaKEfAkeFake**_ \- at Shimizu.

Another grin- _ **iT'sFaKEfAkeFAke**_ \- and his heart- _**ItHuRtSpAiNpAiNpAiN**_ \- He should have helped her.  
Should have gone over there and asked why. _**ItHuRtSHeLPhErHeLpHeLpHeLp**_ \- his instincts screamed at him. He grabbed his chest, right over his heart. 'Why does it hurt so much?' His thoughts swirled in his head, the sound of a wave crashing over his ears, drowning out everything.  
Her _**FaKeFaKe**_ grin repeating over and over in his drowning mind.


	6. Mikoto in pain

'It hurts. Someone help me. Please help!' Her mind screamed. Saltwater tears streamed down her face, a broken smile on her lips.  
She gave up, gave up on Ni- _ **StOpStOpNoThImQuIeTsHuTuPjUsTsHuTuP**_ \- She couldn't go to class, not when HE would be there. Before Kiyoko could look for her, she made up her mind and ran.

She ran and ran and ran. Ran away from everything. She ran everything a haze. CRASH. 'Huh,' she thought dazed, 'I bumped into something' A hand reached out to her, sending the first rays of light into her darkened heart.


	7. A stranger

He watched her run out of her school, himself playing hooky.

He watched her run, her eyes blank.

He knew what that was, after all, that's what stared back at him in the mirror everyday.

He didn't know what propelled him to go up to her, to help her.

But when he reached out his hand to help her up, he realized he didn't regret it one bit.

And he gave a small smile, unlike his fake grin, the first genuine one since-


	8. The helpful stranger

Mikoto looked up to see a handsome, brown haired man, looking roughly the same age as her, holding a hand out to her.  
Hesitating, she slowly reached out and grasped his hand, slowly being pulled up to her feet. She let herself be led by the handsome stranger, everything a daze to her.

'Thank you' was what she wanted to say, but the words caught in her throat. The stranger gave a small smile, as if knowing what she had wanted to tell him. He led her to a small cafe, a small dainty cafe that seemed to pale in comparison to the new glamorous ones. Inside, only 2 other people were there, both of them staff members.

She watched, all in a haze, as they gave a small nod in greeting to the strange man before moving to the staff room to give the two some privacy. She sat down in a chair, no longer crying, but eyes still blank with numbness.

"So," he began, "my name is Oikawa Tooru. What's your name?"

She didn't give any signs of recognition, but her eyes glimmered with realization.

"I-" She licked her lips. "My name is Inoue Mikoto, Oikawa-san," she said, voice hoarse from her cries, "it's nice to meet the grand king." Oikawa gave a small jerk at the nickname.

"You know Hinata-chan?" he asked, hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries. The worry was for naught, for the sound of the name lit a small fire of happiness in her previously dead eyes.

"Hai, we aren't close, but I use to 'babysit' him, in the loosest terms. I just never really interacted with the volleyball team."

He gave a small hm of understanding. And the small fire burned out just as fast as it had come. She thought back to all the times she would watch Nishinoya and talk about him with Hinata, even if he didn't realize it was more about her crush then her actual interest in the volleyball team, though she was interested in them. Oikawa's voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in that gentle voice, as if saying he knew how she felt. Was she ready? Maybe it was all too soon. "...yes" she breathed out at last. "It would be nice to talk about it." He gave a small smile at that and she started to spill, not even caring she was spilling her soul to an almost-stranger.


	9. Oikawa Tooru's own heartache

Oikawa Tooru tried his best. He really did. He didn't acknowledge his feelings, it could have possibly jeopardize the team coherency, and right before the inter high championships.

He pretended everything was fine, as he did everyday, with fake grins and over the top acting- too fake to seem like anything else other than real.

He ignored the sharp stings in his heart, throwing himself into talking with his fans. He ignored the signs of his crush falling in love with another- trying to prevent the pain- only for it to hurt even more when formally introduced as girlfriend and boyfriend.

It fucking hurt-like burning glass onto his flesh- at every PDA and small proclamations of love to each other. It hurt the most that they started drifting away to focus more on their other half them him.

Sure, they still showed up at volleyball practice and practiced as hard as ever, but it meant shit when after all that, their long standing tradition of sleep overs and ice cream came to an end because they had someone else. Someone else, not him.

And Tooru loved them so much, he couldn't afford to possibly put in them in pain. So he started locking his heart away, piece by piece, until all that was left of him were the fake, absolutely fake mask of his, one that his best friends should have noticed, were they not busy with their _soulmate_.

He was now merely a distraction when the other was too busy to hang out with them. Feeling more and more like a third wheeler, he drifted away, slowly, until they didn't even realize he was missing until someone pointed it out. He didn't want to deal with the stress anymore.

But he hung on, all for his love, one that would never be returned. He went through girlfriend after girlfriend, not that it wasn't common before, but became even more after. When the school atmosphere became to heavy for him, he would skip, a rather bad habit that was becoming more and more common recently.

That is, until he met Inoue Mikoto.


	10. What Oinkawa sees

When Tooru saw Inoue Mikoto-not that he knew her name back then- running away from school in tears, he felt no pity, feeling too apathetic to help anyone in his state of mind.

However, his mask was so ingrained into his psyche, he subconsciously started walking towards, accidentally bumping into her. It was when she looked up that Tooru lost his breath. She was stunning, in a different way from his crush, but stunning nonetheless.

Her tears that ran down her face and the myriad of emotions flashing through her eyes absolutely captivated him. Hi-his crush would never have shown such vulnerableness around him as Tooru slowly realized. And when he reached down to help Mikoto with a smile, he knew he would never regret it. He never has.

 **Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes. I suck at writing.**

 **I wrote this chapter a long time ago for halloween but I forgot so yeah... I'm posting a chapter for thanksgiving right after this... so yeah...**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	11. Omake

Omake:

 **I know this is pretty angsty, but I wanted to include some humor, which I am terrible at writing. I suck at writing in general- so, meh *shrug* I also know thanksgiving isn't until thursday, and its only tuesday, but IDC**

"Oinkawa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!"

"It's OIKAWA you brat!"

The black haired child stuck his tongue out at Tooru, who had steam coming out from his head.

"Nu-uh, Tou-chan says its Oinkawa and Uncle Iwazumi says its Trashykawa!"

The foreboding feeling in his stomach began to become a rock.

"Who are your parents brat?"

The look the child gave Tooru felt as though he was dumber than a rock.

"Mikoto and Tobio, Oinkawa-san"

"NNOOoooooooooo-"

Oikawa woke up with a start. "Thank goodness it's only a dream" he said out loud, glancing around his room as if the child would pop up.

The phone on his bed stand started to ring. "Hello, Oikawa Tooru speaking"

"Tooru! Guess what!" Mikoto's voice came through the speakers and Oikawa could practically see her beaming with joy. "What is it?" "You're babysitting my son today! Thanks!" and with that the phone hung up.

"Hello Oinkawa-san" Oikawa slowly turned his head, his face drained of any color.

"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	12. A brief overview into the next month

Nishinoya knew how much he liked Mikoto, it's just that he didn't have enough courage to talk to her.

So he pined for her from afar, and oh, how torturous it was!

Then one day, she skipped school.

He brushed it off as her being sick.

Then the next day and the next- and before he realized it, almost a full blown month had gone by.

* * *

Mikoto thought she loved Nishinoya, so sure that she could continue to love him without really interacting.

She wasted away pining for him, not knowing he was doing the same.

Then one day, she finally had enough and ran out, bumping into Oikawa who listened to her and helped her see her self worth.

She skipped school the next day, and the next, and before she knew it, a full month had gone by without her attending school.

* * *

Tooru had hoped his one sided love would be returned, he just didn't realize how well he played his mask, hiding behind lies and acting.

Oh, he was sure his teammates would have seen through it, but no, they didn't care they never did.

The day his love skipped practice to spend time with their lover was the last straw- he had to get away from the toxic in the air.

Then one day, as he skipped school, he bumped into her- Inoue Mikoto- and listened to her story, extending a hand even if his battered heart couldn't take another betrayal.

And when she took his hand, his heart lightened for the first time in a very long time.

He skipped school the next day, then the next, and before he became aware of it, over a month had flew by with Mikoto at his side exploring and purging their souls of heartache.

* * *

 **So, my new year resolution is to write a chapter every month for all of my stories.  
Also, I will probably be uploading a new My Hero Academia (Boku no hero academia) story. It's about a good father Enji accidentally going into canon!verse and yeah. **

**Read and enjoy this new chapter! P.S. I'm still working out a writing style, hopefully this one is similar to the other chapters!**


	13. The rest of the people

**Multiple people POV**

Karasuno noticed something was up with Nishinoya.

He wasn't the same loud funny encouraging boy he was before. He was still encouraging and supportive, but only on court, out of court he was silent and complicit not like he was the previous month.

* * *

Kiyoko knew what was wrong with Nishinoya.

Mikoto had skipped school again like she had for the past month. She herself had asked the school but the school had only told her Mikoto was out for some family business.

Normally she would have believed this, as Mikoto was from a wealthy family, but Mikoto usually told her such occasions before she left for school. She also wasn't responding to any of the texts Kiyoko had sent.

Also she didn't believe any excuse the school had told her simply because she had seen Mikoto with her own two eyes playing hooky with Oikawa-san, the star setter for Aoba Johsai.

It hurt her to think that her best friend didn't trust her enough to tell her who she was hanging out with and why she was playing hooky.

* * *

Seijoh sometimes wondered where Oikawa had gone when it was time for practice.

But then they remembered all of his female fans and assumed he was flirting with them, not bothering to think about all the times he had diligently come to practice and how hard he had trained to lead the team to victory.

Without Iwaizumi going to fetch Oikawa, the team continued to practice and ignore Oikawa.

Some of the team members of course had some worries, but because their senpai's didn't seem to care, they brushed it off, all but one, something the team would soon regret.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo was a happy go lucky boy who was usually called a volleyball idiot by his friends, which was all in all very accurate.

However, he was surprisingly very perceptive at the weirdest of moments.

So he knew something was up with Nishinoya-senpai, Shimizu-senpai, and Mikoto-nee.

He wanted to so badly help them, they were all hurting in their own ways.

But what could he do?


	14. Mikoto's Love

"No… NO! Please, I love you!" Mikoto woke up with a gasp, her heart rapidly pounding as sweat ran down her face, mixing in with her salty tears.

She sobbed silently, wondering what was it that made her fall so deeply in love with Nishinoya Yuu, to the point of becoming one of those girls hung up on guys she had joked about with Kiyoko.

Why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone else? He didn't care about her, they didn't even truly know each other anyway. But then she thought about his smile, his drive, ambition and love for volleyball and fell in love all over again. Why was love so difficult?


	15. Tooru's mask

"Iwa-chan, I missed youuu!" Tooru whined, putting on his mask. It was hard, harder than usual with having it down so often with Mikoto, but for his Iwa-chan, he would do anything.

Iwaizumi Hajime grumbled. "Shut up Shittykawa. I was just hanging out with Hana." Tooru's smile faltered before he grinned even brighter. "It hasn't been that long anyways."

What was he talking about? It had been a month, almost two months since they had hung out, just the two of them. Did he really not notice? Or maybe, he just didn't matter to Iwa-chan. Tooru quickly banished the thought, but it lurked in the back of his mind.

"Leaving me for your girlfriend, Iwa-chan? How mean!"

"Quit whining Crappykawa, I'll make it up next time."

"Iwa-chaaaaan!"

"Dumbass!"

He had missed this so much, this easy camaraderie. He would hold onto this as long as possible, Oikawa Tooru swore.

 **AN: Sorry about the late updates. I had some chapters already written, but I kept on pushing them off until now.  
**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	16. A wittle kouhai

Senpai felt a bit off nowadays. Actually, he had felt off for almost two months now, ever since Iwaizumi-senpai had gotten a girlfriend.  
Surely the rest of the team had noticed by now, but none of them did anything. He couldn't have been the only one to notice Senpai in trouble, right? But there was that one time he had seen Senpai with a girl-

Maybe he was imagining things. Oikawa-senpai would have definitely told the team if something was wrong...wouldn't he?

 _Senpai…_


End file.
